


Lax

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Team ups and betrayals





	Lax

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

The rest of the Justice League was distracted, so Hal was the only one to enter the LexCorp building. He knew Sinestro was here somewhere, Sinestro had been glued to Luthor's side for the past week, and Hal was going to put a stop to it. Never mind what the two might be up to, what if Luthor attacked Sinestro for being an alien?

Up the stairs, Hal flew, ignoring the people cowering from the fight outside, and he slowed down when his surroundings grew quiet. "Sinestro?" There were cameras everywhere, Hal's presence had to be known by now, unless Sinestro wasn't here. No, Luthor was just outside, Sinestro had to be here.

An arm wrapped around Hal's throat and pulled him back against a familiar slim body. The grip was loose, not exactly uncomfortable, and Hal relaxed into it without really thinking. "What do you want?" Sinestro questioned, his nose touching Hal's ear so his voice, barely above a murmur, was easy to hear.

"Just to talk," Hal was quick to assure, he didn't want Sinestro thinking there was any reason for a fight. "About Lex Luthor." To the side, he glanced, trying to catch sight of Sinestro, but all he got was a smirk and to be shoved back against the far wall. With precise fingers, Sinestro snatched the green ring from Hal's finger and tossed it out a nearby window. Glass shattered.

Even unarmed, Hal wasn't too concerned about his chances if Sinestro decided to attack him. What he was concerned about was a civilian outside picking up the ring and getting into trouble with it. But that didn't matter right now because Sinestro was trapping Hal against the wall. "I don't want to talk to you."

With the way Hal could taste Sinestro's breath on his lips, he thought maybe talking wasn't what he wanted to do now either. His eyes flicked down, so he was too distracted to react when Sinestro tossed him out the window as well, after the ring. More glass shattered, and air rushed past.

Before Hal could really process that he was probably about to die, someone caught him, in a blur of red and blue. "You're going to be alright, good citizen," Superman greeted, too intent on watching where he was flying to recognise his fellow Justice League member.

Hal scowled and slammed his fist against Superman's shoulder. He wanted to be back with Sinestro, and he didn't need to be rescued. Of course, Clark didn't notice the punch to his shoulder and Hal's fingers were left throbbing with pain. He cursed, and Clark finally looked down. "Hal!"

So surprised was Superman that he dropped Hal who went plummeting back down to the ground. Luckily, before Hal could smack into the pavement, Superman caught him. "I'm so sorry," the Kryptonian apologised, looking dismayed at his own mistake, but Hal had spotted something else. A flash of green, glittering on the ground.

Once he'd pointed it out to Clark, he was set down and he quickly scooped the ring up. "Thanks," Hal said, shoving his pride down for just the moment. Really, if Superman hadn't caught him, he'd be a pile of broken bones right now, courtesy of Sinestro. "Where's Luthor? We have to keep him away from Sinestro. Who knows what those two could get up to?"

"Yes, you said that before," Superman reminded, his hands placed on his own hips. Upon his chest, his symbol stood out against the blue colour of his suit. "I lost Lex a few minutes ago. Did you find Sinestro?" Seriously? What, did Clark think Hal had thrown himself out the window? Of course he'd found Sinestro!

Instead of answering, Hal returned his ring to his finger and pulled a fragment of glass out of his shoulder. It came out coated in red blood and he winced. No doubt he had quite a few wounds created in a similar fashion. All this just because he'd been trying to protect Sinestro. What a waste of time. But that didn't mean he'd given up.

"There!" At Superman's exclamation, Hal jumped, surprised, but quickly peered in the direction Superman was pointing. All he saw was the building he'd been thrown out of, so he assumed Clark was using his x-ray vision to see what Hal couldn't. "That must be Sinestro. Let's go after him."

Well, Hal wasn't going to argue with that and he followed close behind Superman, landed on the roof of the LexCorp building with him. There, Sinestro stood with Lex Luthor, and the two of them were exchanging quiet words, far too close for Hal's liking. He glared.

As though sensing Hal's gaze, Sinestro looked up, and his lips curved into a malicious smile. "You again. Returned to die, have you? Did I not make myself clear? I do not wish to talk to you." In several long strides, Sinestro was upon Hal, ready to engage in a proper fight.

After having just defeated Hal so easily, Sinestro was far too overconfident, and Hal took him down with ease. "You should really listen to me," Hal advised, pressing Sinestro face first against the roof, arm pulled behind his back at a painful angle. "You can walk away from this, if you abandon Luthor now."

Angrily, Sinestro growled a refusal, so Hal stole his ring and tossed it off the roof. Then he dragged Sinestro to his feet. At Sinestro tensing up, Hal had to chuckle. "Relax, I'm not gonna throw you off the roof. Though you'd totally deserve it." The argument between Superman and Lex Luthor was getting intense. "Wait here."

Hoping Sinestro would disobey the order, Hal moved away and took a stand beside Superman. With any luck, Sinestro would make a run for it and be safely away from Lex. "Alright, Luthor," Hal said, "give it up. That suit has to be running out of power. If it's not, well -" pointedly, Hal flexed his hand, where his ring shone - "it will be soon. Superman and I won't stop until you're safely behind bars."

Beside him, Superman nodded firmly, agreeing with everything Hal was saying. With an unimpressed expression, Luthor looked between the both of them. "I see I'm outnumbered by the two of you. Superman, is it too much to ask for a fair fight?" Clark didn't respond, was stony-faced. "No? Well, then, since you're 'superheroes', I doubt you'd let someone die on your watch, even if they are 'evil'."

The metal of Lex's suit shifted to reveal a gun, which he fired, but not at Hal or Clark. In Hal's mind, Luthor's words fit together, he understood the intention, and he flung himself at Sinestro. The two of them went down.

"Sinestro!" Frantic, Hal searched Sinestro for injuries, because he knew he himself hadn't been hit. Had he managed to get Sinestro out of the path of the bullet in time? He didn't have superspeed, it seemed almost impossible neither of them had been injured, and his hands went everywhere, feeling for blood, or a wound.

His hands were eventually slapped away, and he looked up, to meet Sinestro's annoyed yellow gaze. "Stop touching me, you idiot of a human," Sinestro ordered, now trying to shove Hal off of him. "I am fine."

It seemed to be true, and Hal let out a relieved exhale. Along with that relief however, came anger, because Sinestro had just nearly been shot and it had been entirely preventable. "Oh, I'm the idiot, am I?" Hal hissed, and he shoved at Sinestro's shoulder. "You're the one still here."

To his feet, Hal climbed, and Sinestro followed. "You were supposed to grab your ring and leave," Hal snapped at him, "not stand around to get yourself shot! I have been warning you to stay away from that bald nutter, but did you listen? No! Of course not! And now he's gone and tried to kill you, like I knew he would!"

All the while, Sinestro was expressionless, but the kind of expressionless that meant he knew Hal was right and was silently fuming about it. "You told me to wait here," was his response, arms crossed over his chest now, chin lifted defensively. "So that is what I did. If you do not wish for me to do something, do not tell me to do it."

Of course, Sinestro would never admit to being wrong, and Hal didn't want to argue around in circles about it. Maybe Sinestro had a point anyway, and Hal should've just thrown him off the building too. At least that way, he wouldn't be getting shot at.

"This is stupid," Hal muttered, and he stepped forward, pulled Sinestro into his arms. "I'm glad you're not bleeding out. That would've really ruined the day." The backs of Sinestro's shoulders were tensed up, bones hard and sharp. They began to relax somewhat however, and Sinestro's arms uncrossed, his hands fell to Hal's hips.

"I knew you wouldn't die when I threw you out the window," Sinestro confessed abruptly. "The Kryptonian had flown past moments before. I assumed he'd catch you. If not, it would've been the fault of your poor choice in friends and not anything to do with me."

Smiling, Hal tightened his grip around Sinestro, so the hug was at bone crushing levels of intensity. Sinestro hadn't actually been trying to kill him. "Speaking of Superman," Sinestro continued, and he retreated from Hal's embrace, "I believe there is a situation you may wish to take care of." Hal frowned, and looked behind him.

As it turned out, neither him nor Sinestro had been hit with a bullet because Superman had stepped in front, obvious with the glow of green embedded in his torso. The bullet had been Kryptonite. And Luthor, looking very pleased with himself, was approaching the wounded and collapsed Superman, ready to finish him off.

"No!" This time, it was Superman Hal threw himself in front of, and he then barreled into Luthor, knocking him away. That was as far as he got however, because Luthor smashed him away with a heavily armoured hand. To the surface of the roof, Hal fell, but he got up again instantly, wasn't ready to give up.

Someone was already attacking Luthor, and Hal was surprised to see it was Sinestro. Around the back of the head, Sinestro was beating Luthor thoroughly with a broken off piece of pipe, though it seemed to be little more than an irritation against the forcefield. "Just whose side are you on, Sinestro?" Luthor questioned, trying to defend himself, but Sinestro kept darting out of reach.

A whack to the back of Luthor's suit sounded as a hard clank, and Sinestro ducked a heavy blow. "It's complicated," he responded, and he spun the pipe skillfully in his hand. "But really, you should know better than to attack Green Lantern. Or -" in rapid succession, he smashed the pipe several times against the back of Luthor's head again - "to shoot at me."

Finally, with an angry sound, Luthor backhanded Sinestro across the face but couldn't follow up on the attack. Taking his cue from Sinestro, Hal had smashed Luthor deep into the surface of the roof with a giant baseball bat, then, because it seemed to be having the effect he wanted, he did the same several more times. The forcefield failed.

Leaping forward, Sinestro had been ready, and he slammed the pipe against the back of Luthor's head one last time. It connected with skull and Luthor collapsed, suit shutting down. The victory was short lived however, Hal landed and dashed straight past Sinestro, completely ignoring him in favour of someone else. "Superman!"

In Superman's chest, the Kryptonite bullet still glowed, and Hal wasn't really sure how to get it out. Well, he had no choice, he had to or Superman would die, and he formed a scalpel in his hand. "Give it to me." Sinestro was beside him, and Hal hesitated. That really didn't seem like a good idea. "I won't kill him, I can save his life."

Still, Hal hesitated. "Why would you want to help him?" he asked. "For all I know, this could all be just some big set up planned by you and unconscious over there -" he indicated to Lex Luthor - "so you can kill Superman together."

This suggestion only seemed to irritate Sinestro. "The bullet in Superman could've been in me. It is only his foolish action that has resulted in this outcome. Allow me to save him in return." Around Hal's hand, Sinestro's fingers wrapped, so he would be able to take the scalpel from Hal with ease. "Trust me."

It was all very sincere and Hal was convinced, against his better judgement. He nodded and gave the scalpel to Sinestro. "I will of course," Sinestro added, even while turning his attention to Superman, "be expecting your endless thanks once I am finished." He smirked, but Hal just punched him lightly in the shoulder.

In the end, extracting the bullet was effortlessly completed by Sinestro, who handed the small green object to Hal. The bullet was tossed off the roof, and the wound in Superman's chest closed up. "Whew," Hal said, and he spared a quick look for Sinestro. "Thanks."

One of Sinestro's eyebrows quirked up, and he leaned closer to Hal. "I was expecting a little more, but I suppose I will simply have to take what I can get." Just what exactly Sinestro had wanted, Hal had no idea, but he tried to offer a grateful smile. The scalpel was pressed against one of his ribs, ready to be stabbed in. Whoops, he might've let Sinestro get a bit too close.

Still though, Hal had to smile again and ask, "Are you really threatening me with my own construct? You know I can make that thing disappear in a second." It'd be easy, in fact, so he had to wonder why Sinestro was bothering with this.

"Then do so," Sinestro challenged, and his other arm wrapped around Hal's back, tugged him close, prevented him from pulling away from the scalpel. "But you'd be failing to uphold your part of our deal. Your thanks, Jordan, will be acceptable once you have returned my ring to me and allowed me to leave."

With a sigh, Hal saw he really didn't have much choice, he did owe Sinestro. So he used a construct to retrieve Sinestro's ring and handed it over. "It was uh, nice to see you?" The way Sinestro fit against him was perfect and familiar, Hal didn't want it to end. There was so much more to say, there always was.

"Of course it was," Sinestro responded, though he was distracted by setting his ring carefully onto his finger, no longer threatening Hal. "Every second in my presence is a privilege." He got up and winced, sparing a glance for his arm which, Hal noticed, had been grazed quite badly. Maybe during the fight with Luthor? Or, and Hal hated the thought, Sinestro had been injured when Hal had thrown him to the ground.

As Sinestro turned to leave, Hal couldn't help himself, he threw himself forward and hooked a hand around Sinestro's ankle. "Don't go." It was enough to make Sinestro pause and glance back, to where Hal was practically sprawled on the ground at his feet. "I can take you to the Watchtower, get you something for those cuts. You don't have to leave."

It could've been excused as Hal feeling guilty, but that wasn't it. Fighting with Sinestro at his side had been exhilarating. Perhaps, in a way, Sinestro was right. His presence was a privilege, and Hal valued every second of it.

Without a moment of hesitation, Sinestro tugged his foot out of Hal's grip. "Yes, I do," he disagreed. "I have no wish to be arrested, and that is what you are duty bound to do to me. Goodbye, Jordan." With that, Sinestro did turn away, and he was gone in a flash of yellow light, flying off to somewhere Hal couldn't follow.

Cursing quietly, Hal pulled himself back into a sitting position and rubbed with both hands at his forehead. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid and desperate, that he'd actually pretty much been begging Sinestro not to leave him. Ugh. Could he get any more pathetic?

When Hal looked up, it was to meet Superman's gaze watching him. "... How long have you been awake?" Hal asked, suddenly feeling a whole lot more embarrassed than he had before. Mostly because it seemed very likely Clark had just seen him get rejected like that.

"A while," Superman answered slowly, but to Hal's relief, he made no comment about what he'd seen. Instead, he turned the conversation to the battle, and to Lex Luthor. It was a welcome distraction, and Hal tried valiantly to focus on anything that wasn't missing Sinestro's presence like crazy.


End file.
